


Heartbeat

by eosandselene



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changbin is High Key pining, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eosandselene/pseuds/eosandselene
Summary: Felix is obvious. Changbin is pining. Minho thinks it's adorable and Hyunjin is Done™





	Heartbeat

Dear Felix,

I know this might come as a surprise, but I’ve been struggling with my feelings for you for a while now -

* * *

 Hello Felix I just want to say that I really like you like super super like you and you make my heart go pit-a-pat like the twice song so yeah I guess I kind of ‘likey’ you but not the way I like social media to be honest that song just confused me anyway back to the point –

* * *

 Dear Felix, Hi, it’s Changbin.

I like you! Surprise!

* * *

Felix!

Guess who likes you!

Me!

Changbin!

* * *

 Felix,

Sometimes I want to hold your hand and kiss you and it makes my chest hurt in a weird way, a bit like indigestion but softer. I don't know what to do about this. Please help me. Just be clear about your feelings for once I swear that's all I want. Do you like me? Is this a game to you? Is this a normal Australian thing? I don't know what to feel or how to act. All I can do is pretend I don't care when you cling to me like I'm all you need, look it me like I'm special. But how can I do that when it feels like you burrowed into my heart and made a home there. I signed up to be an idol rapper, not a lovesick idiot! Do you even care? I don't know anymore. I don't know anything anymore.

Yours, Changbin

* * *

FELIX I LIKE YOUR DUMB FACE WANNA MAKE OUT?

* * *

Changbin sighed. No matter how many times he tried, the letter just didn’t sound right. How were you supposed to tell someone that you liked them?

He scrunched up his latest attempt and chucked it at the waste paper basket. It just missed, which was probably a metaphor for his life somehow, if only he had the energy to think it through. Jisung snorted at the failure and Chan didn't bother looking up from his music sheets.

"Just say it," Jisung lent back in his chair as he spoke, "It's pretty freaking obvious that he likes you back!"

"But it's  _Felix,_ he doesn't know how to hold things in. If he liked me, I'm pretty sure I'd know," Changbin replied.

"He cuddles you all the time. He sends you finger hearts when we're in the dorm. He raps you're parts from 3RACHA songs and he dared you to kiss him. Look me in the eyes and tell me honestly that all of that means nothing," He glared at Changbin, who glared right back. Felix was like that with all the members, it didn't mean anything.

Chan rolled his eyes. "You're both idiots. Ask Felix out before someone else does."

"Who the fuck is going to ask Felix out?"

Changbin snorted. "Jisung, isn't he your best friend?"

"You're missing the point, Binnie. It's Felix! He's an acquired taste. Anyway, just ask him out already. What's so scary about it?"

Honestly, Changbin could think of a thousand and one things better than asking Felix out, from leaving 3RACHA to throwing away Gyu, but he wasn't going to tell Jisung that. He had a reputation to uphold, he had a dark concept and amazing rap skills! He wasn't _afraid_ of asking his crush out That was silly, why would he be afraid? It was just Felix.

Just Felix, who made Changbin's heart sing louder than Woojin in the Shower. Just Felix, who would smile at him like we was a work of art. Felix, Who still relied on his hyungs to translate things sometimes. Felix who danced in lines and angles and rapped like he was choking on gravel and _made it work._  Felix, who made Changbin feel like a supernover - brighter than the sun and dying inside.

Even the mosquito noises didn't put him off - a sure sign that he was doomed.

"-cept if he's already - hey, Hyung? Are you even listening to me?" Jisung waved a hand in front of Changbin's face.

"Nope," he replied. Chan sighed, and shoved a set of lyrics in front of his face.

"If we keep talking about Felix I'm going to start dabbing, I swear. Get back to work,"

They laughed, and Changbin managed to put all thoughts of Felix to the back of his mind. Bringing up dabbing had definitely helped.

 

 

 

 

Across the dorm, Felix had his head in Minho's lap as Seungmin did Hyunjin's nails. Woojin was practising his guitar and Jeongin was taking a shower. Everyone was accounted for, and to Hyunjin it felt stiflingly and sickeningly domestic. He loved it.

"But Hyung, I practically sat on his lap the other day! Chan won't let me sit near him on Vlives because I'm too touchy and he _still_ doesn't get it! What more can I do? Am I not being obvious enough?"

Minho snorted, and kept on petting Felix's hair. Hyunjin didn't know where his endless patience came from but he was almost envious. He stifled the urge to scream.

"Trust me Felix, you are plenty obvious."

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited so I'm sorry for any mistakes D':


End file.
